Jen'ari
"Jen'ari was a name given to the Dark Jedi survivors of the Hundred-Year Darkness. We to shall take up the name " - Darth Netral'ik An Organization whose purpose is to rebuild the ancient Sith Empire in the Galaxy, re-storing the former glory and reign. Relentless in their pursuit, they will stop at nothing and will do all in their might to achieve their objective. Following the ways of the Sith, they are very traditional and ritualistic, it was founded by 3 Sith after the destruction of The Brotherhood of Darkness, with the goal of rebuilding the Ancient Sith Empire in all it's glory and bring back the Sith Order. At the moment they operate behind the shadows, using proxies to complete their tasks, careful not to reveal themselves. History Immediately after Darth Bane's destruction of the Sith Order and Kaan's Brotherhood (see http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Bane#Ruusan_and_the_destruction_of_the_Sith) the remaining around the galaxy consolidated and formed Jen'ari, also called "True Sith" among it's members. Seeking the restoration of the Ancient Sith Empire, their ultimate plan is a complete overthrow of NOVA & it's allies to make way for their new Sith Empire and a reconstruction of the Sith Order. Known Individuals & General Information Tron's Stuff Sad's Stuff [ $$$ ] Avarus: [ Darth Avarus ] Avarus Anthropos('Latin: Greedy, Greek: Man) is known to be a " pure embodiment of Greed ", and is sometimes jokingly reffered to as " a sin "( behind his back). Within the Jen'Ari he handles External & Internal affairs, as well as acting as the Head of Finances. He follows the Jen'Ari's dream of restoring the Sith Empire but ultimately wishes for nothing more than a boat load of money. Besides being a Diplomat, Merchant and Inquisitor inside the Jen'Ari, Avarus is very powerful. Avarus is very ancient and his origins are unknown, although he has reportedly ( according to him ) been in several of the Sith Empires, the Brotherhood of Darkness and much more. Avarus has personally stated that he liked how Sidious used the rule of Two to benefit himself, commenting that that was a very " greedy " thing to do. Not much is known about Avarus' history or his background, as he dosen't ever reveal it, most of what is known about him is what he says himself. Hataca's stuff '''''Darth Netral'ik: Darth Netral'ik is the de-facto leader of Jen'ari. Originally hoping to be nothing more than the head of force knowledge in the organization, he accepted the leadership position willingly. Darth Netral'ik was born to two powerful Jedi Masters in the wreckage of a crashed transport on the surface of Malachor V. While his former name is unknown, it is assumed it had Corellian or Mandalorian background to it. Born into a place of such death and in a bastion of the dark side no less, this was assumed why Netral'ik was always such a strong dark side user. His first memories were that of cannibalistic acts by that of doomed passengers on Malachor V. A year later a freighter who picked up the distress signal picked up the remnants of the passengers. will finish this sht later Category:Swag Category:Swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag